


Three Doesn't Have to Be a Crowd

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Smut, Rimming, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: John and Chet make friends with Craig Brice, make out with Craig Brice, and a whole lot more.The evolution of their relationship.*Unrelated to any other works*





	Three Doesn't Have to Be a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah, this is the first threesome smut I've written. Please enjoy it :)

“Johnny, could you come with me please?”

Dr. Early’s voice is low and tight, conveying far more urgency than his words suggest. John feels his heart rate pick up as he quickly follows Early, giving a short word to Roy, wondering what use he could possibly be in a situation Early finds urgent. They head up to the recovery rooms and go all the way to the end of the hall. Just before they reach the last door, Early takes John by the arm to stop him, saying, “It’s Brice.”

“Brice? What’s wrong with Brice?”

“He suffered some burns to the face and temporary blindness due to an explosion a couple days ago. I’ve tried to assure him it’s really only temporary, but he’s convinced himself somehow that he’ll be blind forever and his career is done. I’m hoping you can calm him down.”

“Me? Doc, I- I’m no good at that sorta-“

“Yes you are, Johnny. I’ve seen you calm down plenty of agitated patients. This is no different,” Early tells him.

“It is. Brice already knows all my tricks.”

“Please just try… for me. I’m sure it’ll help.”

His face and tone are so earnest that John can’t help but agree, slowly pushing open the door. What little John can see of Brice’s expression is miserable. He’s pouting, hands fidgeting in his lap, the skin on his face painfully red and beginning to blister. A moment passes before he realizes Brice’s lip is wobbling.

“Hi, Brice… It’s John Gage.”

“Why are you here?”

His voice is sharp but not from meanness, as if he’s just trying to cover up his emotions. John simply replies, “I heard what happened and wanted to check on ya, is all.”

“Why? So you could say goodbye?”

“And why would I say goodbye, Brice?”

He gestures up at his bandaged face, saying, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m blind. I can’t work anymore.”

“Oh, shut up, Brice. You’re gonna be fine in two weeks.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I can. Same thing happened to Chet a couple years back. Two weeks and he was fine. Back to work and everything,” John says, “C’mon, man, you know that.”

Brice doesn’t reply, instead fidgeting with his hands once more, lip wobbling more precariously. John steps closer, asks, “Hey, pal, what’s wrong?”

“No- Nothing.”

“It’s somethin’. You can talk to me, Brice. Tell me what’s the matter.”

“Just-… It’s- You’re the only one who’s come to see me,” Brice replies thickly, “I’ve been here two days and- and I’ve just been so afraid- I… Gage, I’ve been really scared-“

Now this is something John never thought he’d see, Craig Brice crying, but he’s seeing it now. Brice brings a hand up to try and stifle his sobs; it doesn’t really work. There’s a painful twist in John’s chest. He quickly sits beside Brice on the bed and takes his hand, squeezing it and trying to comfort his fellow paramedic. When that’s not enough, he pulls Brice into a hug, stroking his back and telling him everything will be okay. John knows Brice is unpopular, but Brice had never seemed bothered by it until now, never really displayed any emotions before. This display is a shock.

After a couple minutes, Brice pulls away, sheepishly saying, “I- I’m sorry about that, Gage. I just… I don’t know what- what came over me… and, umm… I’d prefer you not talk about this with anyone.”

“You got it, Brice… Listen, I gotta get back to Roy, but I’ll come back tomorrow with Chet, okay?” John says, “I promise. You just gotta calm yourself down and quit thinkin’ the worst is gonna happen. You’re gonna be fine, ya hear?”

“Yes, I hear you, Gage.”

“We’re not at work. Call me ‘John’, okay?”

“If you insist, John… and you can call me ‘Craig’.”

John smiles wide and then remembers Brice can’t see him, so he takes both of Brice’s hands in his own and squeezes. A small smile finds its way to Brice’s face. It’s endearing. Throwing caution to the wind, John leans in and presses a kiss to Brice’s forehead above the bandages. He deserves it, deserves some softness and kindness.

“He really cried in front of you?” Chet asks the next day.

“Yeah, but ya can’t tell him I told ya, ‘kay? I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone… ‘course, you ain’t just anyone, babe,” John replies.

He gives Chet a quick glance from the driver’s seat along with a smirk, and Chet squeezes his hand where it rests on the gearshift, thumb stroking over the side of his hand.

“Didja really kiss him, Johnny?”

“Only his forehead. I just kinda got swept up, I guess.”

“You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type, baby, or I might be upset.”

“Aw, hush. It’s just Brice. Actually, he said I could call him Craig.”

“Really? Hmm, now I might be gettin’ a ‘lil jealous.”

“Shut up, Chet.”

Brice, or rather Craig, is in much better spirits today, greeting them both warmly before complaining of how long it will take him to heal. Chet lays off a lot of his usual humor, only sprinkling a joke in here and there and being otherwise reassuring. They all interact well, just chatting and sharing stories. Craig even laughs a few times, his laughter rich and loud, coming in sharp bursts John doesn’t expect… and he doesn’t expect how happy it makes him feel, either.

Even after Craig leaves Rampart, the three of them remain close. They get breakfast after shifts and get together to watch sports and go camping, everything. It’s wonderful. It could be wonderful, anyway, if John weren’t so damn terrified of the fact that he can feel himself falling in love with Craig. He’s even more afraid of the fact that he isn’t falling out of love with Chet. After all, John and Chet have been in a relationship for nearly two years now. If he were going to stop being in love with him, it would probably happen now, especially since John is developing feelings for someone else.

But nothing really changes. John and Chet’s relationship is as strong as ever. They still do all the same things. The only difference is that Craig is with them a lot.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Does what bother me, John?”

“Craig bein’ around all the time,” John replies, sitting beside Chet on the couch and pressing close, “I mean, it doesn’t seem like you’re bothered, but I can’t be sure.”

“Baby, if I was bothered, you’d know about it. Doesn’t matter, though, ‘cause I love Craig. I like havin’ him around. Besides, he needs more socialization than just Bellingham, ya dig?”

John snorts, “Yeah, that’s true enough. Bellingham’s a good guy, though.”

“I’m not sayin’ he isn’t, but he’s almost ten years older than Craig. I think it’s good for Craig to hang out with some people his own age.”

“That sounded so old, Chet.”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“S’pose I do,” John smirks, “S’pose I really do.”

He leans in and presses his lips to Chet’s, both of them smiling. Still, John doesn’t bring up his growing attraction to Craig. It shouldn’t be a problem. Craig actually knows about their relationship, is one of very few people who can be trusted with their secret, and Craig is nothing if not morally upright. Even if John were to be foolish and horny enough to act on his desires, Craig wouldn’t let him go that far, and those morals wouldn’t let Craig act on any of his own should he have them, either.

John and Craig are in John’s place, sitting on the couch. Chet picked up an extra shift, so they’ve been alone, just watching TV all day. They’ve mostly been quiet. Craig has asked a few interesting questions about how others perceive him and if John considered him attractive, but that’s been it. As evening rolls around, John feels exhaustion threatening to sweep over him, and as ridiculous as it is, he misses Chet. It’s not long before morning will roll around and they’ll be together again. John turns to Craig, saying, “Hey man, I think I’m gonna turn in-“

Plush lips softly press against his, shocking him into silence, but he doesn’t move away. After a moment of dual indecision, both men begin to kiss with slow passion, making it exceedingly clear they’ve both wanted this for some time now. John parts his lips, half forces Craig’s mouth open, licks his way in. Craig is pliant and warm, not doing a lot but doing just enough to drive John wild. Fingers thread through silky hair. Hands grope blindly over pants and under shirts. Harsh breaths are pulled in through their noses, their mouths otherwise occupied. Their tongues slide together, teeth nipping. It feels perfect and wonderful… and wrong.

John pulls away reluctantly, holding Craig at length even as he chases him.

“We-… We can’t, Craig,” he whispers, “We can’t.”

There’s a soft sigh, and Craig agrees, “I know. I’m sorry, John, just- I had to. I’ve wanted to for so long, and it seemed like you wanted it, too-“

“I did want it… but we can’t. I’m in a relationship.”

“I know,” Craig mumbles, his face red, “I’m sorry. I-I won’t do it again.”

“You’re alright, babe. Just… I’m gonna go to bed. You go home, and we- we’ll forget this ever happened, okay? It’ll be like nothin’ ever happened.”

Craig nods and bids John a quiet goodnight, his face still red. With a heavy sigh, John goes to bed, his mind racing. This is something he wants to keep locked away and secret, but for the sake of their relationship, he knows he should tell Chet what happened. He just doesn’t want to do it tomorrow. In the morning, when Chet comes home, Johnny simply curls around him and kisses him sleepily, drawing his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the tickle of his moustache.

“I love you,” he murmurs, “Chet, I love you so much.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Chet kisses him slowly and passionately, his hand roaming over John’s body until it slips down to grip his cock. John moans into his mouth, hips rocking forward into his hand. It makes him forget.

“Hey babe, I got a pretty good idea.”

“And what might that be?”

Grinning, Chet whispers, “I think maybe you oughta tire me out. I missed ya the whole shift… wanna show ya how much, John.”

“Sounds like your ass missed me more’n anything,” he smirks.

“Maybe…”

John belatedly realizes Chet’s been prepping himself the entire time, fingers pumping in and out of his ass, and his cock suddenly aches for him, any traces of exhaustion gone.

“You’re pretty eager, Chet.”

“I like to be prepared… in every sense of the word.”

“And just what were you gonna do if I was too tired for all this?”

“Wake you up.”

His smirk is so endearing that John can’t even be upset. He simply pulls Chet in for a deep kiss, only breaking it when his cock presses into Chet, both gasping quietly. It’s a hushed affair. They lock lips again. Chet rocks back and forth, slowly riding John’s cock. John pumps up into him every so often, instead focusing on kissing Chet within an inch of his life. His hands weave into Chet’s curls and drag over the hair covering his chest. They don’t talk. They kiss and grope and rock into each other until Chet cums all over John’s abdomen and John cums in Chet’s ass. After a quick cleanup, they sleep into the early afternoon.

xXxXx

It’s strange. Before John brought him to Craig Brice’s hospital room a few months ago, Chet would never even have looked twice at Craig. He was just a scrawny, annoying nerd obsessed with the rulebook. Somehow, though, they’ve become good friends. Chet, John, and Craig spend a lot of time together, going camping or watching TV or going to the beach. They have fun. It’s strange, but it’s also very nice.

Craig is a nice person, after all, once he’s comfortable with someone. Chet supposes that Craig has always been nice, but Chet had simply been too annoyed by him to notice. Craig is always kind to worried patients (and has gotten better with his paramedic communication skills), especially children, and he’s the first to think of someone else’s safety and comfort. Overall, he’s a good person, and Chet’s glad to recognize it now.

That’s why he tries to ignore the feelings rearing their head. It’s just so goddamn confusing. Chet loves John, always has in one way or another, and that love isn’t changing. He still loves him fiercely… but he’s starting to have feelings for Craig, too. He knows he shouldn’t, knows it’s wrong, but he also knows that he can’t control his feelings. As long as he doesn’t act on them, he doesn’t have anything to worry about.

“Chet, may I ask you a question?”

Chet looks over at Craig. They’re lounging in Craig’s apartment. John is off at a conference with Roy and won’t be home until tomorrow night. He’s been missing John terribly the last couple days, knows John misses him too, so they have quite the reunion ahead of them. Craig isn’t John, but Chet likes him.

“Sure, Craig, ask away,” he says.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like ya. Wouldn’t be sittin’ here with ya otherwise. Why do ya ask?”

“I just want to be sure. I know we spend a lot of time together, but I want to be sure that you’re not simply tolerating me because you love John,” Craig explains.

“No way, pal. I’m a big boy. I make my own decisions. Trust me, if I only liked ya when John was around, I wouldn’t be here without him.”

That seems to soothe him somewhat, and Craig starts an easy conversation about banal subjects until he asks, “Chet… would you say I’m… attractive?”

“I guess so, yeah,” he shrugs, “Got a nice build and all that.”

It’s the truth. He won’t lie to Craig, but unfortunately Craig seems to know it.

“Are… Are you attracted to me?” he asks softly.

“I could be.”

It’s not a lie, not really, but it’s certainly not the full truth. Again, Craig seems to know it. He moves to sit closer to Chet, too close. Chet can see the silvery blue of his eyes and the fullness of his lips and the faint freckles smattering over his nose and cheeks. He wants to move back, to say he has to leave, to excuse himself to the bathroom, but he can’t. His pulse pounds. Chet’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. Nothing will happen. Craig respects John too much to try and butt in on their relationship.

Warm lips press tentatively to Chet’s, briefly stunning him. This cannot happen. Chet loves John… but he realizes he loves Craig too, and John is away. Craig is here. This is happening. Pressing back is easy. Chet parts his lips almost immediately, sucking Craig’s tongue into his mouth. He’s pliant, following Chet’s lead without trying to take control. Before he realizes it, Chet has Craig pushed back on the small couch, straddling him, still kissing him passionately. He’s got Craig shirt rucked up and his hands all over Craig’s chest and-

Chet pulls back abruptly, panting, half hard. Craig is still laying back on the couch with his shirt all pushed up and his hair mussed and his lips red. It’s sinful. Quickly fixing his hair and shirt, Chet grabs his keys, telling Craig in a shaky voice, “You’re a real bastard,” before storming out of the apartment.

He can’t tell John what happened. John would flip out and never talk to him again. Still, he knows the truth is important to John, and he knows himself well enough to know he can’t keep a secret for a long. Secrets eat away at him, make him antsy and fidgety. Chet decides to wait another couple days after John’s return, as that had them quite busy and uninterested in speaking beyond their usual dirty talk.

They sit together on the couch, curled against each other, fingers twined. The secret is still gnawing at Chet, and with his usual lack of tact, he simply blurts out, “Craig kissed me.”

“What?”

“While you were away. I went over Craig’s to hang out, and he kissed me.”

He moves to look at John’s face and finds his expression unreadable. Panicking, Chet keeps the truth flowing, “I don’t- He surprised me with it, asked some weird questions about if I thought he was attractive, and then he just- just sprang it on me.”

“Did ya like it?” John asks, sounding more curious than upset.

“I’ll admit I kissed back, but I don’t-“

“But did ya like it? Kissing him?”

John finally meets Chet’s eyes, and Chet’s confused by the fact that he still doesn’t look upset. He stammers out, “I-… I don’t really- I mean, I guess I did, but definitely not as much as I like kissin’ you. It was… It was different.”

“Mm, I know what you mean. See, babe, he kissed me, too.”

“He- What?”

“It was about a month ago,” John explains, “You’d picked up an extra shift, and Craig just came over to hang out. Same as with you, kinda… just sorta sprung it on me… and just like you, I kissed back and enjoyed it. Once it really hit me what was goin’ on, I put a stop to it.”

“So did I.”

They share a smile. They share a kiss, one slow and sweet and filled with love. Relief flows through Chet’s body, making him feel warm and comfortable. When their lips part, Chet whispers, “I’m just… I don’t wanna lose you, baby. I love you too much.”

“I know. I love you, too. That’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. I was afraid of losing you.”

Another kiss, and they fall silent for a moment, enjoying each other.

xXxXx

John doesn’t want to break their comfortable silence, but he has a curious question he wants an answer for. As nonchalantly as possible, he asks, “Hey, Chet… if you could- and I just want an honest answer no matter what it is ‘cause I won’t be mad… Just- If you could get away with it, if you could experience absolutely no consequences or guilt whatsoever… would you fuck Craig?”

Vibrant blue eyes bore into John’s, trying to see if he’s telling the truth. There’s a brief pause, and Chet finally responds, “If I couldn’t feel guilty? Then… Then, yeah I might. You?”

“If there’s no consequences and no guilt… maybe I would, too. Now that’s not a reflection on you, Chet. Believe me, I love you more’n anything and I really enjoy fuckin’ ya, too, but I just think it would be interesting,” John says.

“I’m inclined to agree with ya there. It certainly would be interesting… and we gotta get this all figured out before we see Craig again… ‘specially since I wasn’t too nice when I left his place. Told him he was a bastard.”

“Well, I s’pose the good thing is he’s attracted to both of us and not just one, or else he mighta tried to scheme us apart. That could be a problem… unless…”

John is getting an idea, a wickedly delicious idea. Chet’s eyes go wide, and he tells him, “Uh-uh, Johnny, I don’t like that look. That’s your scheming look. Nothin’ good ever comes of that look.”

“Oh, I think I can change your mind on that.”

Chet protests a bit, though not so much once John wraps his lips around Chet’s cock, and his words fade into praise as John gives him a thorough fucking. He does change his mind.

About a week later, they invite Craig over. He enters their apartment with a sheepish look, and that’s how he should look after making out with both of them on separate occasions. Still, they invite him in and offer him a place on the couch between them. John’s pleased to see a light flush creep into Craig’s cheeks, to see him fidget with nervous energy like he knows what’s about to happen.

“I want to apologize to both of you,” Craig says, “I know it was wrong of me, but… but I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about the two of you.”

Chet speaks up, “I oughta apologize to you, too. I was scared of losing John, so I got mad and took it out on you.”

“I deserved it.”

“Maybe. But I’m still sorry, Craig.”

“I think I’ve found a solution, though,” John tells him, “You know me and Chet are together and have been for a couple years. We love each other very much.”

“But we’ve also figured out that we love you very much, too,” Chet agrees.

That seems to short-circuit Craig’s brain. He first blinks at Chet, then slowly turns his head to blink at John. Only when he’s done that for about ten seconds does he ask, “What?”

“We love you,” John says, “and we wanna thank you for showin’ us we did.”

“Yeah, the kissin’ was pretty damn good,” Chet smirks, “but we’ve thought of somethin’ you may like a little better.”

“Hopefully a lot better.”

Craig keeps looking between them, his head on a swivel until Chet catches his chin, whispers, “Lemme show ya, Craig,” and leans in to kiss him. John watches with great interest as they make out, tongues working in sinful concert, knowing from experience Chet is an incredible kisser. His cock twitches excitedly as Chet nips Craig’s lip, making him whimper, and John leans in for some kissing of his own.

xXxXx

Initially, Craig freezes when Chet’s lips touch his. Heat fills his face at the thought of kissing while someone is watching, and it’s not as though Chet is kissing him softly. No, Chet starts right in with his tongue, licking into his mouth with fervor. It’s wet and a little sloppy, but Craig can’t deny that it feels good and after a few seconds, he relaxes into Chet completely. Even with Craig’s inexperience, it’s easy enough to mimic Chet’s movements.

The way Chet’s tongue slides over his and brushes over his lips is intoxicating, amazing, arousing. Craig’s blood starts rushing toward his groin, his cock hardening in his pants. His hands remain in his lap as he’s unsure of what to do with them. Chet’s are on him, one still holding his chin, the other in his hair, his thick fingers threaded through the strands. Teeth nip at Craig’s bottom lip, pulling a whimper from his throat.

A pair of warm lips presses against the back of Craig’s neck, and he lets out another whimper. John’s hands pull Craig’s shirt free of his pants and slide up under it. Slender, calloused fingers caress his torso, ghosting over his flank and belly and chest. Combined with the two sets of lips working on him, the sensation sends more arousal pulsing through his system. Chet’s tongue drags over the roof of his mouth. John’s teeth graze the nape of his neck. It’s almost too much sensation. Craig breathes hard through his nose, finally bringing one hand up to Chet’s face, reaches back with the other to grip John’s thigh. There’s a sharp intake of breath in his ear.

Finally, Craig has to break his kiss with Chet, needs to breath more deeply. Chet is completely unperturbed and simply moves his lips to Craig’s jaw and down to his throat, licking and nipping and driving Craig wild. Someone undoes the buttons of his shirt, maybe both of them together, and Chet’s lips travel down to his collarbones. John still has all his attention focused on Craig’s neck, his teeth occasionally nipping at sensitive spots.

John’s lips seek out Craig’s, and Craig eagerly accepts them. He kisses differently than Chet, which Craig should have expected, kisses a little rougher and teases more. His fingers replace Chet’s in Craig’s hair, though his other hand remains on his chest. It’s better than anything Craig had imagined could happen. He had thought maybe he could have been with each of them separately, an arrangement between the three of them where they could alternately fuck each other. Having both of them at the same time, however…

John flicks his tongue over Craig’s bottom lip as his fingers close over one of his nipples, Chet’s mouth doing the same to the other. Craig gasps against John’s mouth, fingers tightening in Chet’s hair

“This feelin’ pretty good, babe?” John asks.

“Ye- Yes. Very good,” Craig manages.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom, huh?” Chet offers, “Lot more we can do in there than out here.”

“I’m inclined to agree with ya, Chet. C’mon…”

Together, they lead Craig into their bedroom, both grinning. No one has ever looked at him like that before, with such love and admiration and lust. His partner does like him but few others do. For the longest time, he’d been convinced John and Chet didn’t like him, either. How very wrong he’d been about that.

John pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed and sits beside him, kissing him deeply. He’s vaguely aware of hands on his body, more aware of Chet kissing his way over his torso. Arousal clouds his mind. It’s incredible.

xXxXx

Chet kisses slowly over Craig’s torso, not wanting to clue him in as to his eventual destination. Neither of them has touched Craig’s dick yet. He’s half-worried that Craig will cum as soon as he’s touched, but even if he does, Chet can fix it. He easily distracts Craig by giving plenty of attention to one of his sensitive nipples while he undoes the fly of his pants and reveals his cock. It’s not big, but nor is it small, curving nicely upward. John is a bit bigger, but Chet very much doubts he’ll be disappointed.

Getting a firm grip on Craig’s hips, Chet finally leans down and wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Craig lets out a cry, and Chet can feel the muscles tense under his hands, feels the hips want to buck into his mouth. He only pays attention to the head for now, flicking his tongue into the slit and around the head. There’s a whine that sounds above him, high and long and beautiful. Craig’s fingers tangle into his hair and hold tight. The feeling goes straight to Chet’s cock, already hard and aching for someone’s touch.

He bobs his head slowly over Craig’s dick, feeling muscles twitch under his fingers. Craig’s breath is already ragged, his chest heaving. Chet casts his gaze upward, see that, sees how dark Craig’s eyes have gotten, sees the love and lust in John’s expression.

“Fuck, Chet, you look so good like this,” John says, his voice low and husky, “Love seein’ that mouth of yours suckin’ cock. Show ‘im what ya got, baby.”

So Chet does. He uses every trick he knows, uses tongue and suction and the barest hint of teeth to get Craig worked up. Craig gets very worked up. He moans and writhes, his muscles quivering. It’s beautiful. Chet keeps working his cock, swallowing him all the way to his base before pulling back and finally releasing him, almost sad to lose the weight and slide of him in his mouth.

“Now, how was that, Craig?” he asks, smirking.

“To steal John’s phrase… that was incredible.”

“And there’s more to come.”

Everyone strips fairly quickly after that, all three of them desperate and aching. Chet and John are going all out for Craig, each prepared to show off in their own way. Blowjobs are something Chet is certainly proficient in, and now John appears ready to offer his own specialty. John carefully positions Craig on his back before taking his hips and lifting them until only Craig’s shoulders are on the bed. The sight makes Chet grin, his cock twitching. He’s been (happily) on the receiving end of this situation many times.

Craig gives a wordless yell when John’s tongue touches his hole, and Chet watches with great interest. Sharing John or Craig had never been something he thought he would like, yet here he is, practically combusting with lust. It’s amazing. John’s tongue works sinfully, flicking and teasing before diving deep and repeating. Craig is a whimpering mess. After a moment, Chet maneuvers himself down and wraps his lips around John’s dick.

The continued moans from Craig say John is still working, and the subtle thrust of his hips says John is also paying attention to Chet. He blows John for about a minute before sitting up and saying, “Baby, ya better let up. Can’t have Craig here cum before the real fun starts, and he looks ready to go.”

“I know what I’m doin’,” John replies, ignoring Craig’s whine, “Y’know, I don’t usually have so much criticism from you, Chet.”

“I usually have nothin’ to criticize, but I hafta think about Craig, too. We need to make sure he has a good time.”

“Oh, I’m makin’ sure of that…”

They lean in and kiss deeply, John’s tongue desperately sweeping through Chet’s mouth, Craig momentarily forgotten save for John holding his hips up.

xXxXx

Only when Craig starts to wriggle impatiently does John break his kiss with Chet and lower Craig’s hips back onto the bed.

“How ya feelin’, Craig?” he asks.

“I feel… very good…” he manages, “like- like I’m on fire but in the best way imaginable… like I’ll never feel this good again but will be chasing the feeling forever.”

“Then you’re feelin’ just fine,” John assures him, pressing a kiss to the inside of his bent knee, “That’s how you oughta feel… how ya should feel every time.”

“I hope you’ll both make me feel this way every time,” Craig replies.

John feels his chest fill with warmth, happiness making him lightheaded as Chet moves in to kiss Craig. They both look beautiful, utterly beautiful. He’s used to seeing Chet all sexed up and blissed out, used to his wilder-than-usual curls and moustache, his vivid blue eyes glittering with mischief, his lips wet and shiny. Craig is new. Usually so calm and put together, Craig looks almost like a different person with his hair mussed, his glasses off, plump lips kiss-bitten, a pink flush covering his body. It’s an incredible sight.

“Hey, Craig,” Chet whispers, still close to his face, “I’d really like for you to fuck me,” then turns to John, “Wouldn’t you like that, baby? Watchin’ him fuck me?”

“I do believe I would, Chet. So full of good ideas…”

He draws Chet into a brief kiss before helping Craig up so Chet can lie down. Chet still looks gorgeous: dark hair covering his chest, fading at about the base of his sternum save for a thin strip that leads to his cock, his body stocky and faintly muscular.

“Okay, Craig, now ya gotta get him ready. Even Chet here can’t just take a dick with no prep,” John says, earning an indignant “Hey!” from Chet, “It’s easy. Just lube up these two fingers and go for it. He’ll tell ya what he likes.”

“Yes, I imagine he will,” Craig replies.

Chet gives another indignant sound, though it swiftly turns into a moan when Craig’s fingers press against his hole. John whispers some simple hints, mostly about teasing and what Chet likes. Mostly he just watches Chet’s face. He’s always so expressive. His eyes screw shut and his mouth falls open. Then his eyes flit open under heavy lids, and he draws his lip between his teeth. Every so often, John’s hand drops down to guide Craig’s.

“You like that, babe?” he asks, his hand leaving Craig’s and coming up to stroke Chet’s cock, “You like me watchin’ you like this, huh?”

“Yeah… oh, fuck yeah…”

Chet is practically writhing under Craig’s touch, little moans and whines falling from his lips. His back arches off the bed when Craig touches his prostate, and John can tell that’s what happened after soliciting the same reaction several times himself. Craig pumps his fingers a few more times before brushing his prostate once more, this time eliciting a strangled cry.

“Are you-… Are you ready to be fucked yet, Chet?” Craig asks, his voice tight with arousal.

“God, I thought you’d never ask, babe,” Chet tells him, “Just tell me how you want me.”

Craig looks to John, so he says, “On your hands and knees. I wanna see Craig’s face when he cums in your ass… but I don’t want ya to cum ‘til my load’s in there, too.”

Nothing is quite so wonderful as seeing Chet shiver with delight and Craig’s dick visibly twitch. Chet quickly gets himself in position. A deeper flush colors Craig’s face and he speaks up, “I-… I would like to see his face… if I could.”

“Of course ya can,” John smirks, “Chet just has to lay on his back.”

“I was hopin’ I could. You’re not the only one who wants to watch him, John.”

Chet flips over onto his back, knees up, and John kneels beside Craig, giving his cock a few quick strokes with some lube, hears his breath hitch. He then presses two fingers to Chet’s hole to put some more lube there, as well. Chet’s cock is hard and heavy against his belly. It takes all John’s willpower to allow Craig to fuck him first as promised. He takes Craig’s dick and places it at Chet’s hole, and Chet gives a little whimper.

“Now just press in nice and slow, Craig,” John tells him, watching his cock slide in, “Yeah, just like that, babe…”

Looking up to Chet’s face, John sees the blue eyes flutter, his lip drawn between his teeth. He looks beautiful, of course, but John is used to watching him, can watch him whenever he wants. Craig is new and fresh and differently beautiful. That’s something to watch. Shifting his position, John lays beside Chet, looking up at their new lover. A lovely pink flush covers his chest and neck and face, his hands gripping the backs of Chet’s thighs. He doesn’t move yet, remains completely buried, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted.

“C’mon, babe,” Chet says after a moment, “You can move… c’mon, fuck me, Craig.”

He pulls out slightly and pushes back in slowly, his expression one of pure concentration even with his lidded eyes. After a few of those easy thrusts, Chet tells him firmly, “Dammit, c’mon and fuck me hard, Craig.”

“What if I want to fuck you slow?” he asks.

Craig punctuates his question with an easy roll of his hips that forces a quiet moan from Chet’s throat, and Chet replies, “As long as ya keep doin’ that,” his eyes briefly fluttering shut. Arousal and lust flood through John’s veins, his cock aching almost painfully, but he doesn’t touch himself. He can’t cum yet. Craig releases Chet’s thighs, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, and leans over Chet, resting on his elbows. The slow undulation of Craig’s hips is so mesmerizing, John has to remind himself to look at Craig’s face.

Emotions and expressions dance over Craig’s face like they never usually do. His eyes screw shut only to flutter open and gaze into Chet’s or John’s briefly. His mouth falls open or he bites his lip. Every so often, he tips his head back or drops it down. And then there’s the noises he makes… oh, the noises! For someone who’s usually so quiet and serious and almost demure, Craig can make some downright pornographic sounds. It’s incredible.

xXxXx

Pleasure has overtaken Chet’s mind. Everything just feels so good and so perfect. Craig has finally picked up his pace as his lust takes over, his desire to fuck Chet slow apparently all but forgotten, and Chet isn’t complaining. He feels full in the best way, stretched and whole and wonderful. Long, familiar fingers caress his jaw and gently turn his head, John’s lips soon pressing to his. Yes, this is wonderful.

When John releases his lips, Craig claims them, kissing passionately and sloppily. He fucks more vigorously, his hips slapping against Chet’s, the sound ringing joyously in Chet’s ears and filling the bedroom. After a moment, Craig pulls back, hands laid over Chet’s biceps, pinning him to the bed. His expression is one of concentration, his eyes dark with lust when they’re usually so pale, his lip drawn between his teeth.

“Fuck, you look so good, Craig,” Chet manages, “Look so good like this… yeah, baby, fuck me just like that… fuck me hard and cum in my- _ah_!”

The head of his cock brushes over Chet’s prostate. Pleasure flares up Chet’s spine, sparking at the base of his skull and filling him with warmth. Words fail him after that, reducing him to moans and gasps. John’s hands roam his chest, occasionally finding one of his nipples and pinching it. Craig pants above them, a sheen of sweat covering his lean body.

“I-! Chet, I- I’m-“

John speaks up, “Yeah, cum for us, babe. Cum in his ass.”

Craig cums with a loud and strangled cry, his hips slamming against Chet’s, his fingers digging into Chet’s biceps. Warm cum spurts inside Chet, forcing a whimper from his throat. Reaching up, Chet tangles his fingers in Craig’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss, tongue slipping lazily into his mouth.

“How was that?” Chet whispers against his lips.

“That was- amazing, Chet. Simply amazing… Thank you.”

Another soft kiss, and Craig says, “I believe we have to deliver on another part of the bargain… namely John fucking you, too.”

“Mm, you’re right about that, babe.”

Craig’s now-soft cock slips from Chet’s hole, and Chet clenches to keep his cum in there. He grins as John and Craig switch places, feeling the familiar press of John’s cock. Their lips meet. John’s cock easily slides in, Chet’s hole slick with lube and cum. He sets a harsh pace, Chet’s favorite, fucking him hard and fast. His fingers scramble to hold onto John, to grab any part of him, blunt nails scraping over his shoulder blades.

“Craig, baby, grab Chet’s dick and jerk him off,” John tells him, sitting back on his knees to get a better angle and allow Craig room.

Chet moans low in this throat when Craig touches him. John cums fairly quickly, after only a minute. A long, low groan leaves his throat as his cum splashes in to mingle with Craig’s. The mere thought is what sends Chet over the edge, his head dropping back, a sobbing moan passing his lips as cum shoots over his belly.

“Goddamn, that was good,” Chet breathes after a moment, “That was real good.”

“Certainly was… Was even better than usual,” John agrees with a quick kiss, “and Craig, you’re partly to thank.”

He gets a kiss, too. They’re all sticky with cum and sweat, blissed out and fucked out and loose-limbed. Pleasure flits around Chet’s mind, buzzing calmly through his veins. They need to clean up, but they’re too comfortable.

“Hey, I just got an idea,” Chet says after a minute or so, “Maybe sometime you can both fuck me at the same time.”

No need to clean up if they’re just getting dirty again.


End file.
